


Candy Cane Lane

by Kirby_Stilinski



Category: ColdFlash - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, That's it. It's just Fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret message sent through Candy Canes is sent to Iris and she freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane Lane

**Author's Note:**

> I need a break from Septiplier.  
> Anywhore, HERE'S THIS SINCE I ABANDONED 20 SHADES OF PURPLE XP

-"Barry!" Iris shouted as she chased him down. Barry stopped with his coffee cup in hand looked at his girlfriend click-clacking over toward him in her heels.

-"Oh hey!" He said as she reached him. He looked at her with her cold cheeks, her beanie and scarf tightly wrapped around her neck. She handed him a small folder with a light huff. "Oh.. what's this?" He asked.

-"Okay, so I've been getting these reslly weird cards with some Candy Canes and it's freaking me out." She explained as Barry pulled out all the small notecards. They all had a small message on them.

_I'm Not Too Wild_

_I'm Not Good At Lying_

_Your Hair Is Soft_

_You Like To Laugh A Lot_

_So I Just Can't Wait_

Barry smiled as he read them.

* * *

 

-"It's not cheesy!" Barry defended. 

-"I mean.. well..." Caitlin said giving him a tight lipped smile.

-"It's cheesy, bro" Cisco said as he spun in his chair giving him a smirk.

-"It is not!" Barry defended again.

-"That, and it is very creepy." Caitlin added. "I'd laugh if she starts freaking out and assumes it's some psycho that's stalking her." 

-"It's going to work. I promise..." Barry said as he finished writinf the last note card and taping it to another wrapped Candy Cane.

-"If she gets scared, her  _and_ Joe are going to kill you." Cisco said.

-"Joe said it's fine.." Barry said.

-"was he lying? Cops do that..." Caitlin said as she sat back down into her chair and typed something on her keyboard.

-"You know what? Just.. no..." he said as he walked to the elevator.

-"Byyyeee, good luck!" Cisco shouted.

* * *

 

Barry chuckled at the memory.

-"I think some crazy psycho might be stalking me.." she said nervously and looked around them paranoid.

-"Iris.. babe." Barry said as he held her shoulders to make her look at him. "There is not crazy stalker..." 

-"What do you mean? Then who the hell--" she began to say before Barry kissed her lips.

-"It was me.." Barry said.

-"Wait.. what? No.. what?" She said in disbelief.

-"Here's the last one..." Barry said as he handed her the last candy cane. She looked at it before slowly opening the note tapen to it and gasped. There was a silver ring with diamonds on top it with the words on the card:

_To Marry You On Candy Cane Lane._

-"W-what..." she said as she looked at Barry smiling widely.

-"What do you say?" He asked, nervously.

-"Y-yes! Oh my god yes!" She shouted as she kissed him deeply. Barry smiled into the kiss and held her waist as they kissed on the street.

-"Awww!" Caitlin said as she, Joe and Cisco watched from STAR Labs on one of the security cameras outside the building they were in front of.

-"Now this... is kind of stalker-ish don't you think so?" Joe asked.

-"Oh, be quiet you." Caitlin hissed as she stared at the screen in awe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ddaaawwwweee


End file.
